por favor eligeme a mi
by samu-kun
Summary: cuatro personas, un mismo amor y el disparo que cambiará el destino de todos.


**contrato y** **consecuencias**

Zzz, zzz, zzz- (sueño profundo)

-amor ... amor despertate ya te tienes que ir-susurra

-...-

-vamos ya es tarde-

-eh..yui que pasa? ¿ya es la hora? -pregunta y se despierta como puede

-si- contesta yui

ayato toma su celular y mira la hora-mierda ya se me hace tarde ah! -se levanta rápido para cambiarse

-deja yo busco tu ropa vos anda a darte una ducha rápido amor-le dice Yui

-gracias-le agradece y le roba un beso

Después de un rato ...

-Ok ya me voy amor-toma las llaves de su auto y se dirige a la puerta

-bueno nos vemos después de la junta-Se acerca para acomodarle la corbata y le roba un beso-buena suerte-le dice antes de que cierre la puerta

se sube a su auto e inmediatamente le suena el teléfono.

-Hola-

-DONDE ESTAS AYATO ?! - grita alguien enojado

-ja, perdón Laito se me hizo tarde pero ya estoy por llegar-

\- mejor que así sea ya todos llegaron y te están esperando-

-enserio? todos ya están? necesito que los distraigas-

-y como lo hago ?-

-no se que se te ocurra algo nos vemos en un rato-

-espera un momento donde estas? no me jodas que recién saliste de tu casa-

-jaj eh... Que dijiste hermano? no se te escucha-se hace el tonto

-AYATO SOS UN HIJO DE PU ...- ayato corta la llamada-Je yo también te quiero hermanito-

 **unos minutos después ...**

-hola a todos les pido perdón por la demora-se disculpa y se sienta

-Ok como ya estamos todos empecemos-dice laito

-bueno la reunión del día de hoy es para decidir sobre los contratos que terminaran y quiero decir que muchas de las empresas pidieron renovar estos pero lamentablemente no todas podrán seguir siendo financiadas por esta compañía-informa ayato con seriedad

-perdón...-interrumpe un hombre mientras todas las miradas se dirigen hacia el

-si dígame señor...-contesta ayato

-soy reiji y vengo de parte del señor Richter de la empresa Ichihiro y quisiera discutir sobre esto en privado si no tiene problema

-esta bien lo hablaremos después de la reunión igualmente quería hablar con el señor Richter en persona de este tema-

-ya aclarada esa duda continuemos-dice laito

-bueno para los que tengan dudas sobre la renovación de su contrato les llegaran un documento dentro de una semana de anticipación para que sepan si continúan con nosotros-aclara ayato-bueno esto es todo de mi parte los dejo con mi hermano que se encargara de todas sus dudas-se despide y sale de la sala de juntas

Ayato se dirige a su nueva oficina para terminar de ordenar las cosas que le faltaban

 **5 minutos después**

-disculpe señor ayato pero un hombre quiere hablar con usted dice que viene de parte de la empresa Ichihiro-

-déjelo pasar-contesta mientras se acomoda

-señor sakamaki empezamos de una vez-reiji aparece al par que ayato contesta

-dígame que quiere?-pregunta ayato

-el señor Richter me pidió que le diera esto-le asoma unos papeles-como puede ver son los documentos de renovación mi jefe quiere que los firme-

-...-

-sobre eso...la empresa Ichihiro ya no sera nuestra responsabilidad su compañia es una perdida de dinero y no voy a invertir ni un solo yen en ustedes-

-ya veo así que ya tomo una decisión señor sakamaki-

-Ichihiro es la empresa que mi padre ayudo a sacar a flote y fue decayendo año tras año no fue difícil tomar una decisión como esta-ayato se levanta y se dirige a la puerta-si es todo lo que quería su jefe, ya tiene su respuesta-

-esa es su respuesta?

-claro no voy a perder mi tiempo con una empresa la cual no me beneficia en nada-

-esta bien le diré todo al señor Richter-se levanta y se dirige a la puerta-señor ayato solo una ultima cosa, es un consejo yo si fuera usted lo pensaría mejor y firmaría ese contrato-

-gracias por su consejo pero ya lo decidí y no voy a cambiar de opinión-contesta ayato y estrecha su mano para despedirlo

reiji sale de la oficina y saca su celular del bolsillo.

-hola jefe-

-dime reiji firmo el contrato?-

-no, decidió que lo mejor era dejar de financiarnos-

-ya veo entonces no queda de otra, sabes que hacer no?-

-si señor hoy ayato sakamaki morirá-

-ya tienes al asesino?-

-si el de siempre, él se encargara-

-muy bien entonces ya todo esta resuelto llámame en cuanto el este muerto-

-si señor -reiji corta la llamada-que lastima ayato sakamaki por no haber firmado el contrato te tendrás que atarte a las consecuencias-

 **unas horas después...**

-ayato!-grita yui

-amor por fin te encuentro-le dice mientras la abraza-te estuve buscando por toda shibuya, donde te metiste?-le pregunta

-es que quería comprarte algo ya que hoy cumplimos un años desde que nos casamos-le contesta

-ah eso era hoy!-

-QUE NO TE ACORDASTE?!-yui levanta su mano y le pega en la cabeza

-eh es una broma estaba bromeando jaj-ayato mete la mano en su bolsillo y saca algo-mira esto, es para ti-

-ayato sakamaki-alguien lo llama

-si puedo ayudarte en algo?-ayato contesta y es apuntado con un revolver

-di tus ultimas palabras sakamaki-dice el desconocido de pelo negro

-YUI CORRE!-guita ayato

él cae después de haber recibido tres disparos en el pecho, yui queda total mente confundida por los disparos y sin darse cuenta avía recibido un impacto en el brazo derecho. ella se desmalla en cuanto lo nota.

-yu..yui-ayato se arrastra como puede para socorrerla pero antes de llegar queda inconsciente

-el próximo seras tu richter-el desconocido se alega de la escena

alguien se acerca en un vehículo.

-vaya alguien se me adelanto tch...que mala suerte-

el conductor sale y mira a ayato para asegurarse de que este muerto.

-ay..ayato-yui susurra

-así que tu sigues viva eh..si te dejo acá te desangrarías como a un cerdo-se toca la cabeza mientras piensa-tch no tengo de otra-levanta a yui y la sube al auto

-hola señor reiji-

-ya esta muerto el señor sakamaki?-

-si pero..-

-pero?...que paso?-

-yo no lo mate alguien mas lo hizo-

-ya veo entonces no eramos los únicos que teníamos diferencias con él-

-quería que lo sepa ya que no lo mate no me debe nada-

-gracias por no engañarme subaru-

reiji cuelga la llamada

-ahora que voy a hacer contigo? no puedo llevarte al hospital me preguntarían que te paso y con mis antecedentes la policía estaría sobre mi en un santiamén, tch que molestia-

 **pov ruki**

esto es el comienzo de mi venganza, gracias a ayato sakamaki podre encontrarte richter ichihiro. y no podrás escapar del ultimo mukami tenlo por seguro que ruki mukami te matara.

* * *

 **hola! después de tanto tiempo vuelvo con una nueva historia. la otra historia que tengo no pude actualizarla porque se me desconfiguro la computadora y estoy empezando devuelta. espero que les interese mi nuevo fanfic.**


End file.
